Forgive & Forget
by an0therpill
Summary: When Cammie was ten she walked in on her dad cheating which lead the breakdown of her parent's marriage. Seven years later Cammie has no other option but to go and live with him, when she is there she has to battle with herself at coming to terms with his new life. Riddled with bitterness at how good his life turned out compared to her's and her mum's can she forgive and forget?
1. Chapter 1

**PROLOGUE**

Sitting outside of the airport waiting for your dad to arrive should be quite a happy experience; however it isn't that happy when the last time you saw your dad was butt naked on top of your best friend's mum. I was ten and my best friend decided she didn't want to see me anymore because I brought back too many bad memories and apparently if we never met neither would her mum and my dad.

In the midst of that argument I didn't think it was appropriate to say that they actually met at a singles night in the local bar, especially considering both of them were double digits down the road of married life. So after I saw that I told my mum who then quickly kicked him out and filed for a divorce, it was quick but far from painless. I never saw my father during this period and I never did as he moved to Virginia while I stayed with my mum in New York. However due to recent events that's no longer a possibility hence why I am now sitting outside Virginia airport waiting for the cheating scumbag to pull up.

After ten minutes of just flicking through Instagram and listening to music I heard a car door open and shut in front of me, glancing up I saw my dad step out. He looked pretty similar to what he did seven year ago apart from slightly greyer hair and putting on a few extra pounds. Sadly though he still looked very good for a 44 year old, this was a shame for my fantasy of him being an overweight bald man.

As he stepped out of the car and I stood up to greet him he let out a soft sigh and pulled me into a tight hug, "Oh god Cameron you look so much like your mother."

Without returning the hug I kept my arms stuck to my sides and muttered bitterly, "I guess that means you're going to leave me when a better offer comes into play then?" It may have been a bit harsh but this guy is the reason my childhood became as messed up as it was.

I felt him stiffen slightly and he slowly pulled away with an embarrassed look on his face as he straightened out his blue button down shirt, "Please can you give me another chance? I know I messed up but please don't make this move harder than it needs to be."

He was pleading and it just brought back memories of him begging me not to tell my mother about him and the women still naked in his bed, "Cammie," he gave me a confused expression, "Don't call me Cameron, I go by Cammie." He smiled softly and nodded muttering the new name under his breath. I think he was grateful I dropped it.

The car journey back to the house was apparently going to be 25 minutes and so far we were 10 in and we were yet to utter a word to each other. I mean what do you say to someone who is meant to know you like the back of their hand but, couldn't even tell you what the name of your hamster used to be called? So instead we had the radio on which played a remix of some song which seemed to only add to the awkwardness.

As we sat at a red traffic light my hand tapped his long fingers against the steering wheel, "So… you got your hair cut short," I gave him a glance and raised my eye brows at him, "You used to be obsessed with you long hair. Refusing to leave until I gave you one of those French braids, do you remember?"

I couldn't help but smile at that. My dad was oddly really good at putting braids in my hair; he used to do them every morning for me before school. For as long as I can remember I would run into his room in the morning and he seemed to be always tying his tie at this moment. I would sit down crossed legged on the floor next to his bed and he would sit on the mattress and position me between his legs and his long fingers would work wonders on my waist length blonde locks.

He did it for me every day without fail, even the morning before I walked in on him.

Turning away from him as we carried on driving after the light turned green I smiled softly, "Yeah I remember. I cut it short last year; I was never really that good at recreating the braids they always resembled more birds' nests." It was now just reaching my collarbones.

We fell into a silence again and then my dad spoke, "I really am sorry for leaving you Cammie."

Nodding solemnly I replied, "I know, so am I."

 **This is just the prologue. More to come with this, there will be an update within the next two days of the first official chapter. Leave a review please**


	2. Chapter 2

Pulling off the motorway we entered a very picturesque town, one that wouldn't look out of place on a cheesy post card. We're talking white picket fences and evenly cut green grass at every house. As we drove past the suburban houses I couldn't help to envy the man sitting next to me and then notice the little things.

The expensive watch glistening on his wrist, the cream leather seats beneath us, shiny leather shoes on his feet and the hint of expensive aftershave filling the air. My dad had made a good life here in the pretty town of Roseville.

Eventually we pulled onto the driveway of a very decent sized house, glancing out my window I noticed another very nice car parked on the double drive way. There was no way this house was just for him, this is the type of house you bring up a functioning family in. It's the type of house we used to have.

My dad smiled wearily at me as I eyed the place I was meant to refer to as home and carefully stepped out of the car and placing my beaten leather bag on my shoulder. Walking to the boot of the car I grabbed a duffle bag of clothes and my dad grabbed another one- my boxes were being delivered within the week.

Following my dad up to the large wooden door I began to feel sick, I knew when I stepped over that threshold something bad was going to happen. The guilty look on my dad's face wasn't just because of what happened seven years ago. As he held the door open for me his lowly whispered in my ear, "I am sorry I didn't tell you sooner."

Before I even had the chance to ask what he was talking about a woman was grabbing my shoulders and pulling me into a tight hug, "Oh Cameron it is so good to finally meet you, we should have met sooner Matthew speaks so highly of you." She smelt like Chanel perfume and her dark brown hair was styled in a neat yet lose bun making her just ooze sophistication.

Stepped away from her I turned to look at my dad to see him staring at the wall behind me, "Dad?" I was asking him to explain himself but instead he just ran his left hand through his hair and that's when I saw the silver wedding band on his fourth finger. My mother and father had gold wedding bands. Flicking my eyes across to the other stranger in the hallway I noticed the matching band and the very large diamond ring next to it. "You're married?"

I heard the crack in my voice as the tears filled my eyes; Matthew's eyes met mine also glassy with tears. "Oh my, I thought you knew? Matthew you told me she knew? Oh my god I'm such a fool." I didn't mean to snap at her but I couldn't stop myself her voice was shrill in my ringing ears and her babbling was making it hard to think.

So turning my head to her sharply I spat, "Can you just shut up for a second?"

Her face morphed into hurt very quickly at the coldness of my tone and she glanced at my dad but before he could do anything I heard a voice coming from behind, "Don't you dare talk to my mother like that again or you'll regret it." Turning around I saw a boy who looked the same age than me but was much taller and the angry look and the bulging muscles in his arms made me regret what I said even more.

"Grant sweetie it's ok, this is Matthew's daughter Cameron." I glanced at the three people in the room, all of them strangers. I began to feel very out of place, my slightly beaten Doc Martins seemed to stand out against the light wooden floors and my ripped jeans made me look more like I had been living on the streets of New York rather than in a crappy apartment in this large home.

Turning to face the new Mrs Morgan I tried to give her my best smile, "I'm sorry for snapping I really didn't mean to but you know I didn't even know you existed." I heard Grant mutter something behind me and then him and his mother seemed to share knowing glances and began to go upstairs while I was left with Matthew.

Crossing my arms over my chest I looked at the cowering man in the corner, "Well I think I deserve an explanation don't you?" Nodding pathetically he motioned for me to follow him and walked into the kitchen.

After I sat down at the table Matthew soon followed and sat in front of me. "Cammie I am so sorry, you weren't meant to find out that way."

"Was I ever meant to find out?" When his eyes met mine I knew the answer.

Taking a deep breath Matthew began, "Her name is Sandra and we met at a work party. She works in the financial department where I work; after my old office relocated me to here I didn't really meet anyone new. We met two years after the divorce, it was never meant to turn into anything more than work friends until one night it was someone in the office's birthday and we ended up sitting next to each other at the meal and sort of hit it off.

"A few months later we began dating and then after nine months of dating we got engaged. The wedding was just under seven years ago. Sandra's 40 years old and she had Grant 18 years ago, she fell pregnant after dating a guy for a few months and the pregnancy scared him off. I told her about you from the start, you were never a secret if that is what you're wondering. I don't know I was just scared about what you would think if you found out. That maybe you thought I was moving on too fast."

I scoffed loudly then, "I think I realised you moved on when I found you humping my best friend's mum."

Sighing heavily Matthew closed his eyes his hands clasped together tightly showing his frustration, "Please Cammie try and accept Sandra and Grant, they do care about you. Don't take out your hatred for me on them." His dark blue eyes were staring back into mine, begging me.

I scanned his face and realised just how much he had aged over the seven years, his skin seemed thinner and there were wrinkles forming next to his eyes and across his forehead. "I don't hate you." His eyes met mine glistening with a hint of hope, "I don't know you well enough anymore to hate you." Then with that I stood up the wooden chair scrapping on the floor and I left the kitchen.

After going upstairs I found my bags in a room I guessed was mine. It was a lot bigger than the room I had in New York, mind you everything in this house seemed to be bigger than it was in New York. As I was unpacking the house was silent, you could only hear the low buzz of the outside world, it made me nervous since I was used to the constant noise that could only be described as New York. Plugging in my earphones I began the boring task of unpacking my clothes in the wardrobe and placing a few of the trinkets around my room that I put in my two duffle bags.

Tilting sideways I noticed Grant standing at the doorway with his mouth open as I removed an ear-bud I realised he was talking, "Finally. I just wanted to say that dinner is going to be ready in an hour and a half, we're having pizza."

Smiling at him slightly I thanked him then just as he was about to leave I glanced at my room and realised something, "Actually Grant wait up, would Sandra be really annoyed if I reorganised this room slightly?"

Shaking his head he leaned his broad shoulder on the doorframe, "No I don't think so. She will want you to feel more at home, plus she is really into interior design so."

Taking off my zipped hoodie so I was just in my vest and jeans I grabbed his arm and pulled him into the room, "Ok then new big brother you can help me change this around. I like my bed to be facing the window, and I want those set of drawers against that wall so I can put my photos on that one." I said pointing to the white wood drawers that were on the left wall which I wanted on the right wall where the bed was now.

Laughing slightly Grant agreed to help and rolled up the sleeves of his long sleeved top and began helping me drag the heavy wooden furniture across the cream carpet.

When we finally finished and I was happy with our reorganisation I stood in the middle of the room with my hands on my hips and Grant sat on the desk chair. Now the bed was to the left of you when you walked in against the same wall the door is, then to the right there was the chest of drawers and then in front of you was the large window. It looked out to the back of the house towards what looked like a small wood and some fields. It was different to the city lights I was used to. My desk was against this wall just next to the window. And then left wall remained bare, I had plans for that later on.

Turing to face Grant I thanked him, "Thanks so much for this, I just really fancied seeing that view when I woke up rather than the wall. Plus it is a lot different to what I am used to."

Nodding in recognition of my thanks Grant spoke, "What was it like, living in New York? I mean I have visited plenty of times but I always thought it would be a lot cooler living in a city rather than a shitty suburban town like this place."

Smiling softly I sat at the end of my bed, "Its great living in the city, there is always someone new to meet or something new to find. I love to take photographs so I used to go through downtown and look for all of the street art and take photos of it, even did a few pieces myself. Or I would ride subways all night around the city taking different photos of different things, places or people I found interesting. They were never particularly beautiful just interesting. "

"Did your mum not mind you doing that in the middle of the night, especially in New York?"

Turing my gaze away from him my voice became a lot quieter, "No she didn't, she wasn't really aware I did it."

"Cammie what happened to your mum, why can't you be with her anymore?"

Ignoring his question I stood up and headed to the door, "Come on I'm sure dinner will be ready by now and I'm starving."

 **Nothing particularly exciting bit I want to create more questions around Cammie and also introduce the different characters and their dynamics. Although this is a Zammie story and it will be a big part of it in later chapters I still want to focus on Cammie and her family, this story is about Cammie's journey more than Zammie's. Still hope you stick around though.**

 **Leave a review about your thoughts or theories on what happened to Cammie's mum!**


	3. Chapter 3

It had been three days since I moved to Roseville, I had spoken a little to my dad but it was mainly polite exchanges at meal times. He had been at work throughout the days and since I didn't start school till after Spring break I wasn't really getting up until at the crack of dawn like he was. Sandra was off work for the week because she had some extra holidays and wanted to make sure Grant was actually doing all the work he was set. Apparently his grades had been slipping since he started senior year and he needed to keep them up to remain on the football team and to also be in the chance of a scholarship for college.

Since the whole ordeal with Sandra I had spoken to her, we had a few conversations and she was actually incredibly nice and welcoming. I didn't resent her for being my father's new wife; she wasn't the person I had the problem with. We had been shopping once for some new clothes and we obviously spoke a lot during that trip. It was mainly trivial things based around what my old school was like, what friends I had left behind and if there was any romantic interests in my previous life.

Which just so you know was no there was none.

As I walking down the stairs ready to go for a run Grant was hugging his mum and giving her an over-the-top kiss on the cheek, "Thanks you're the best!" Sandra pulled a face and shoved him off her.

Rolling her eyes she smoothed out her pony tail that Grant had made looser than she wanted, "Of course I am, but if I come back here and the house is a mess and I need to buy new lamps again I will skin you alive." Holing his hands up in mock defence he nodded and promised that there would be no need for a skinning. Sandra looked up and caught me lurking in the doorway, "Make sure you introduce your friends to Cammie she will be starting school soon and I don't want her feeling unwelcomed."

Grabbing my earphones from the bench I turned to face the mother and son, "What's going on?"

"A few of my mates are coming around for the day, just to watch films and hang nothing big. You're free to join us if you want; I think Liz is bringing burgers. Mum is going to a spa day with her friends." Grant explained.

"Maybe I will, but I'm just going to go for a run so I'll probably be just under an hour, see you tonight then Sandra." I gave her a quick hug and kiss on the cheek before leaving.

When I came back I had my earphones in blasting Fall Out Boy as I walked to the sink to get a cold glass of water to cool me down. After finishing the drink I refilled the glass and turned around only to be met by six strangers and Grant staring at me all of them wearing smirks of amusement. Letting out a small shriek of shock I dropped the full glass making it smash against the tiles and water pool at my feet.

After pulled out my earbuds I awkwardly waved at the teens and then in that moment remembered that Grant had friends coming round, "So I'm guessing you're Grant's new step sister?" A boy spoke up, his dark hair cut into a buzz cut and dark rimmed glasses sitting on his face.

"I guess..." I trailed off feeling my face and neck flush with embarrassment glancing down at my feet I began to get flustered, "Right, sorry for crashing your hang out but I'll just clean this up and yeah I'll be on my way." It was a mess of a sentence but Grant quickly came to my rescue by pulling me up from the smashed glass and the cuts I would most likely gain from cleaning it up.

"I'll sort this out you just go and shower. Join us afterwards if you want, I'd really like my friends to meet you." Nodding I stole one more glance at the group of strangers I just made a complete fool of myself in front and ran upstairs to shower.

I had showered and was now less sweaty but still just as embarrassed. I had changed from leggings and a tatty old t shirt to some ripped skinny jeans and a stripy long sleeved top, my hair was still slightly damp but I just pushed it off my shoulders to it hung down my back out the way. Grabbing my phone and slipping it into my back pocket I took a deep breath and began my decent to the group of friends who seemed to be constantly howling with laughter.

As I emerged from the hallway and into the kitchen their laughter seemed to die out, they all turned to look at me and I got a first look at them properly. There were three girls and four boys and all of them seemed to be attractive.

Oh great knowing my luck they're probably the popular group of Roseville high school. And they're probably all seniors since Grant is. _Rejection here I come._

A petite girl with bright blonde hair cut into a sleek bob smiled warmly at me, "I got you a burger, I didn't know what you would like so I just got a bacon one and some chips. It's in the oven keeping warm if you want it."

Feeling slightly taken aback by her random act on kindness I was a little shell shocked on what to say, "Oh thanks, you didn't have to do that…"

I trailed off realising I didn't know her name, or anyone else's for that matter. "Liz." I nodded in response and grabbed the burger from the oven my mouth already watering at the aroma that was coming off it.

As I sat down next to the spare seat next to Grant I realised they were all still looking at me. Then Grant cleared his throat, "Time for introductions. Right Cam these are my best mates, we have Nick who is on the football team with me, Zach who is on the soccer team and Liz who's in the honours programme and Macey who's on the volleyball team. They're all the seniors. Then we have Jonas, and Bex who is on the soccer team who are both juniors, like you."

I nodded trying to keep up with the talents and the names and Grant pointed at everyone, "Right so you're like the talented group of friends. Well I have never been on any school sports teams or been on the honours programme so." They all laughed softly.

The dark haired girl who was extremely toned and lean spoke up next, "What classes are you taing, I want to see which one's we will be in together for." As she was speaking I released she had a very strong British accent.

Glancing at Grant I also noticed the pink tinge on his cheeks as she spoke, "Ah you're British Bombshell." This then resulted in Grant trying to clamp his hand over my mouth and me spilling some of my fries on my lap.

Shoving him off me I glared at him as Bex then shouted, "Stop calling me that Newman or so help me God I will kick you so hard in the balls they'll be in your throat." After that threat I nearly burst out laughing at the terrified look on my step brother's face.

After the group stopped laughing I responded to Bex's question by leaning across the counter next to me and handing her my timetable that came in the post yesterday, "This is my timetable."

Bex quickly scanned it her deep brown eyes skimming the A5 sheet of paper, "Right we have PE, Art and History together. That's cool those lessons are pretty fun so you should enjoy them. You take senior algebra and English literature?" She asked her eyebrows rose slightly.

Feeling uncomfortable at her obvious shocked tone, "Um yeah, they were my strongest subjects back in New York. I was a year ahead."

"You should tutor Zach in algebra he just managed to pass junior algebra, and if he fails another test he is off the soccer team for the next few matches."

I glanced at the extremely handsome boy down the table from me, as my eyes landed on him I couldn't help but feel my skin become all tingly. As he looked up he pushed his dark thick curls from his face and offered me a slight smile, "That would me really good actually, if you don't mind that is."

Shaking my head I smiled back at him, his eyes scanning my entire face. "No its fine, I used to tutor some people at my old school."

The rest of the group began conversing about some big game coming up or whatever but Zach kept his gaze on me. Not wanting to back down I held his gaze keeping my eyes trained on his dark green ones. His eyes flicked down slightly to look me once more before he pulled his bottom lip between his teeth and that caused me to have to try _extremely_ hard not to blush. But I regained my cool and jokingly rolled my eyes at him before continuing to finish the burger Liz got me.

We had moved from the kitchen and into the living room and were watching a film, it was one of the James Bond films. When we entered and took seats people seemed to split off into pairs, Macey and Nick sat close to each other with Macey tucked beneath his arm as he played with her straight black hair. Jonas and Liz sat next to each other, both of their shoulders pressed together and Liz brought her legs up to rest across his lap. Grant and Bex sat together with Bex leaning against him slightly, but Grant had a blush on his cheeks as he awkwardly moved his arms for a second unsure what to do with them before placing one across the back of the sofa and the other by his side. Zach sat next to Grant against the arm of the chair.

This left me not really knowing where to go, the only spare seat was the love seat next to Zach's end of the sofa so I that was where I was. The film was getting a bit boring after having watched it a few times already so I was just scrolling through my phone. It then beeped signalling I had received a text interrupting the film, they didn't really respond to it apart from glancing to see what it was.

It was from an unknown number but when I opened it I felt sick to my stomach knowing exactly who it was:

 ** _Mummy dearest and you may be gone but I still need my money. You have four weeks and then its pay day._**

\- **_V_**

* * *

 **Hope you liked it, sorry for it being so delayed. Leave a review. Next chapter should be more interesting**


	4. Chapter 4

After receiving the text I quickly made an excuse and left the house. I needed to make money, god knows how much but I knew it wasn't just going to be a few hundred. I had been wandering around the new town for about an hour now and now found myself sitting in a small food place; they sold burgers, sandwiches, fried chicken basically everything that was bliss in the world. As I sat picking at the pizza in front of me I saw the, what I presume is the manager, walk over and put a 'Help Wanted' sing in the window.

Today must be my lucky day.

Neglecting my slice of pizza I ran over and grabbed the sign before the guy even had a chance to do a full 180 spin, "Hello sir my name's Cameron Morgan and I was wondering if I could apply for the job?" I didn't have my CV on me so this was extremely unprofessional but I could easily give him it tomorrow.

The salt and pepper haired man turned around facing me and arched a brow, "I've never seen you around here before, you new?" His voice was pretty rough as raspy and due to the small smell of smoke emitting from him I'm guessing he was found of a cigarette or two.

Putting on my sweetest face I smiled at him, "Yes sir I just moved here to live with my dad from New York about a week ago. I realise this is probably really unprofessional given I have no CV or anything like that but I do have experience working in a restaurant. In New York I used to be a waitress at a diner and also did some waitressing at events and openings."

The manager glanced at me, sizing me up before giving me a brief nod. "Right I'll give you a go, be here tomorrow at 10AM sharp and we can begin brief training before the lunch rush. If you can't handle that you're out, but if you can I'll need your last employer's details for a reference."

Smiling giddily at him I grabbed his hand to shake, "Thank you so much, I promise I won't let you down!" The manager shook my hand and gave me a small smile before retrieving the sign from the window and got back to work. From then on I grabbed my pizza slice and finished it off before heading back home.

The next morning I woke up and got a quick shower, yesterday I noticed the workers all had on special polo shirts so knowing I wouldn't be getting one of those unless I passed all of the tests I just slipped on some black skinny jeans and a black long sleeved top. I could just put on the apron for today and then hopefully will get the shirt when I am hopefully hired.

As I went downstairs I was shocked to see my dad sitting at the breakfast table doing something on his laptop surrounded by what looked like official documents. "What are you doing here, shouldn't you be at work?"

His head rose and he smiled softly at me as I grabbed a mug and began to pour my coffee, "I decided to work from home today, no distractions and people running in and out my office asking for favours. I'm pretty behind." He was trying to joke but I didn't really have it in me to laugh along with him, especially not with the text still looming over my head. Sensing the awkward silence was about to makes to mark my dad spoke up again, "What have you got planned for today, I was thinking we could grab lunch together? Sandra said you loved pasta."

I had to try really hard not to roll my eyes- he really was desperate. "Sorry I can't today I have a job trail."

As I sat down at the opposite end of the table I noticed the look on confusion on my dad's face, "A job? You don't need one of those; if you need money for anything just ask me."

"It's a shame that wasn't the case for all those years you left mum and me struggling to pay the rent." I snapped back and I saw him physically flinch at the sharpness of my tone. "Anyway there is nothing wrong with wanting a bit on independence, I like having a job it makes me know that I'll have something to fall back on if everything goes wrong."

 _Also when you have bastards demanding payment._

Matthew had seemingly recovered from my jab as he rubbed his chin, "I respect that but I don't want you feeling like you need to have one, if you begin to fall behind in school don't feel bad if you have to quit. There's nothing wrong with that." I noticed he ignored my last comment.

"I used to juggle two jobs and school no bother, so I think I will be fine. I've got to go so I'll see you later." Before waiting for a response I grabbed a cereal bar and went up to me room to grab my things before leaving.

It was two hours into my training and I was getting the hang of it, the system was pretty much the same as the diner I worked at in New York and the till was pretty simple to understand. The manager, who I now know as Steve, has instructed a girl who is probably about two or three years older than me called Alexa to show me the ropes.

A group of teenagers who looked around my age walked in and Alexa gave me a slight nod telling to me to and serve them, once they were all seated I walked over to them. "Hello welcome to Donna's Diner can I get you anything to drink?" I smiled politely at them.

Individually they all gave me their orders and just as I was about to go and make the drinks a tall blonde boy with tanned skin stopped me, "Sorry sweetheart but I don't think I caught you're name."

He smiled at me, flashing me his white teeth and running his pale blue eyes across me in a way that was maybe meant to make me melt into the palm of his hand. By the smirks on the two other guys faces they certainly seemed to think that would be the affect. "Cammie. Now I'll just go make your drinks and then I'll be back to take your food orders _sweetheart_." Smiling sweetly at him as his eyes bulged for a second before a smirk fell back onto his lips.

As I prepared the drinks Alexa came up behind me, "You'll regret that one when school starts," I gave her a glance, "That's the _popular_ crowd." I chuckled at the way she rolled her eyes at the word popular and gave me small jazz hands. "And the blonde surfer dude you just shot down is Josh Abrahams, Roseville's most loved golden boy. His father is the mayor and because of that everyone wants to be his friend.

"Due to your little sweetheart stunt though it should have landed you a cold glare. But it apparently he liked feisty blondes because he hasn't took his eyes off you since." I glanced around the thick curls on Alexa's head and noticed that Josh was in fact checking me out.

I placed all of the drinks on a tray and listed it up, "Well it's going to take more than a smirk and roaming eyes to catch my attention so I think I'll be good." She gave off a warm laugh and lightly shoved me in the direction of the table.

As I was placing the drinks on the table Josh asked, "So where are you from? You new?"

Nodding slightly I smiled at him and saw how the group of five were all staring at me intently waiting for my answer, "New York, arrived a week ago." Just as I was about to ask for food orders a tall red head girl interrupted.

"I love New York; it's just so edgy and magical." _That's certainly one way to think about it._ "Are you attending Roseville High School?" She spoke quite fast and her voice was quite high pitched. By the way her hair was styled in big bouncy curls and her face was sculpted sharply her makeup really extenuating her features I had a feeling she was high up in the high school hierarchy.

Smiling politely at her I nodded, "Yeah I'm a junior. I'm presuming you all go there?"

Josh smiled at me, his eyes meeting mine in a daring gaze, "Yep, we're seniors. Maybe we could show you a thing or two."

He arched his eye brow at me and his grin widened. I could tell he was trying to tempt me, get onto my obvious fighting back nature. But I decided to challenge him, "Yeah maybe, or maybe I could show you." I made my voice lower and slowly moved my eyes to his mouth before meeting his gaze again. "Now how about food orders _sweetheart._ "

When I said that his proud smirk fell off his face and was replaced with a frown.

The diner was pretty empty now, the lunch rush had been and gone and the next rush would be the dinner time rush which lasted from about 6 till 10 according to Alexa. Since it was only my trail day I got to finish up now, I was just waiting for Steve's verdict. I had folded up my apron and placed it on the counter top as I smoothed out my pony tail.

Steve rounded the corner and was rubbing his hands together, "Well Cammie you handled the lunch rush well, even that slimy bastard Josh." I raised my eyebrows at him, "What? He messed my daughter around and also tried it with another one of our waitresses." I laughed slightly at him as he continued, "Anyway I also contacted your references and they seemingly love you, say you're hardworking and reliable. So I guess there is only one thing left to say."

He paused and I felt myself get really nervous- I needed this job if I wanted to pay off my mum's debt. "Well come on don't just leave me hanging."

"What size shirt do you wear?" Grinning at him and thanked him and flung my around him, he laughed slightly and patted my back before stepped away. I guess we weren't on that level just yet.

I gave him my size and then he told me my first shirt would start at four tomorrow afternoon and be a seven hour shift. Grabbing my jacket and bag from the break room I thanked Steve once more and exchanged numbers with Alexa.

Just as I was rounding the corner of the diner to begin my walk home I walked into someone, before I fell I steadied myself and looked up to apologise. Instead I saw Zach, one of Grant's friends, staring down at me. "Sorry I should really look where I'm going, all I ever seem to do is embarrass myself in front of you." I laughed at the end to try and hide the nervousness and rambling. _What was happening?_

Zach smirked and chuckled slightly to himself, then proceeded to rake his slender fingers through his curly mop and I had to try really hard not to stare like a lost puppy. "No it's fine I was in my own little world. What you up to?"

I was shocked that he wanted to carry on a conversation with me; he leaned against the brick wall of the diner with his black denim clad shoulder. "I just finished my trail shift at Donna's; Steven gave me a permanent job which I start tomorrow."

"That's great news congrats! You don't mess around, not even here a week and you managed to get a job."

I smiled at him softly as he spoke, his accent didn't sound like the other ones from around here. It sounded more southern. I liked it. "Yeah well there is nothing wrong with wanting a bit of independence, plus I was here last night and bombarded Steve when he put the sign up so I think he just offered me the trial to shut me up."

"You were here last night, was that when you left during the film?" His tone had changed to be full of concern and his eye brows knitted together in the most adorable fashion.

Nodding I tried to think of an excuse, "Yeah, I got a text during the film from a friend back home and they wanted a catch up. So I came here to call them."

"Ah right." We fell into silence again and Zach's eyes scanned across the car park to a silver truck that was just pulling in, "Do you like alternative sort of rocky music?" I nodded at his question, "Well me and two other guys are about to go to a small gig, do you want to join us? It'll help you know more people before school and you know I wouldn't mind getting to know you more."

I felt my cheeks warm up as I blushed, "Yeah that sounds great." Smiling at me Zach began walking to the truck and I followed. As we walked he came closer so our fingers brushed against one another's and I stared at the ground to try and hide the fact I was probably redder than a tomato.

 **Thank you for reading. Hope you all like it so far. I've introduced Josh but he isn't really as sweet as he is in the book, I wanted him to be a bit more of a challenging character with Cammie. Don't worry though it is a Zach and Cammie romance!**


End file.
